


Work

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [432]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret asked for: Scott and Kayo - work pretty please :)





	

“You said…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Scott cut her off, grumbling as he turned back to the task so he didn’t have to see Kayo’s smug grin anymore.  “But is the apron really necessary?”

Kayo stepped into the edge of his vision, one hip against the counter, her arms loosely folded.  “Oh it is, Scott.”  Her eyes were dancing.  “It really is.”

Scott dried the last dish and flicked the dishcloth onto the counter next to her.  “Enough?”

Kayo smiled. “What do you think?”

Scott sighed, taking in the pristine kitchen, the roast dinner baking behind the glass of the oven unit. He let his shoulders slump.  “How does pie for dessert sound?”

“Delicious. A la mode?”

“Of course,” Scott yielded.  “Move, I need to make the crust.  And Kayo?” he asked.  She paused, one hand on the doorframe.  “Remind me never to make a bet with you on the job ever again?”

Kayo’s smile was electric.  “A full dinner  _and_ Scott Tracy personal development?  Today is a good day.”  She winked.  “See you at dinner.”


End file.
